bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
XR
XR is a robotic Space Ranger who was originally created by the LGMs to be Buzz Lightyear's new partner, but wound up becoming a member of Team Lightyear and the first offical robot Ranger in Star Command. Physical Appearance XR is a small robot with Star Command's suit colors (purple, green, white) and with the logo on the chest. He has a golden head with yellow optics, encased purple circles and green eyelids. However, sometimes the optics appear green or red. He possesses short arms and legs which can stretch out to any length he wants. He also possesses continuous treads encased in green for feet and purple hands. His head is surrounded by a oval glass dome. History XR was created by the LGMs as the second robot Space Ranger after XL. On his first mission, he imitated Buzz repeatedly during their attempt to save the LGM homeworld from Zurg's forces. He was destroyed by Warp Darkmatter (now Agent Z) during this mission, and the LGMs attempted to rebuild him without the use of their Uni-Mind. This gave him a human-like personality, and he was temporarily reassigned as a janitor until he eventually joined Buzz's team after helping to save the galaxy from Zurg's mind control machine. Personality Under construction. Abilities As a robot, XR has many abilities, including flight with a jetpack. He can pull out multiple guns from his back and hands, and also has one big gun in his chest. His chest compartment can hold a wide variety of items, some of them nonsensical. He has many other features such as a built-in stove, a jamming signal, and others. He has the ability to be rebuilt after any damage he receives. Quotes The Adventure Begins *"XR reporting for duty." *"You know, the guy's supposed to be some kind of evil genius, and best he can come up with is a ventriloquist act. What's next, evil juggling?" The Slayer *"One thing I can't stand is gambling! I'll lay you seven to one odds there's no more poker after tonight." The Shape Stealer *"As you know, normally I'm not one to panic, primarily because Buzz always comes to the rescue. But we're currently fighting Buzz, so who's coming to the rescue?" Eye of the Tempest *"Yeah, but, it's dangerous out there. One false move and someone could be blown to bits - maybe me!" Trivia *XR was mentioned in a 2010 "Free Comic Book Day" Toy Story comic, "The Return of Buzz Lightyear: Part One". *According to XR, he failed to pass a certification test for the laser drill aboard Team Lightyear's ship due to spelling errors and neatness in "Sunquake", and in "Gravitina", Buzz is annoyed that XR sent Gravitina the love letter without letting him proof read it. This may prove that XR is not the best at spelling, especially as in "The Return of XL", he misspells "au revoir" as "au revior". Appearances Episodes * The Adventure Begins * The Torque Armada * Gravitina * XL * Little Secrets * Inside Job * NOS-4-A2 * The Planet Destroyer * The Beasts of Karn * Tag Team * The Main Event * The Return of XL * Strange Invasion * The Taking of PC-7 * Mindwarp * Mira's Wedding * Panic on Bathyos * Shiv Katall * Stress Test * A Zoo Out There * Root of Evil * Super Nova * Downloaded * The Plasma Monster * The Crawling Flesh * Dirty Work * The Slayer * The Lightyear Factor * Clone Rangers * Bunzel Fever * Devolutionaries * Head Case * The Yukari Imprint * The Shape Stealer * Star Crossed * Haunted Moon * Stranger Invasion * Eye of the Tempest * Revenge of the Monsters * Lone Wolf * Planet of the Lost * Revenge of the Raenoks * The Starthought * Millennial Bugs * Conspiracy * At Large on a Small Planet * Sunquake * First Missions * Large Target * War and Peace and War * Lost in Time * Rookie of the Year * Wirewolf * Rescue Mission * Star Smasher * Enemy Without a Face * Good Ol' Buzz * Return to Karn * Speed Trap * Holiday Time * Opposites Attract * Ancient Evil * 42 Books *Attack of the Energy Vampire *Blast Off! *Buzz vs. Torque: One-On-One *The Good, the Bad, and the Robotic *Infinity and Beyond *Meet the Space Rangers *Space Action! *Speed Trap *Team Lightyear *Trapped in Time Comics *Monday, Monday! *The Foolium Effect! (no lines) *Three Cheers for Zurg! (no lines) *Project G! Video Games *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command References Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Space Rangers